With advances in the integrated circuit manufacturing technology, 3D memory devices with multiple planes of memory cells are provided to achieve greater storage capacity.
In a 3D memory array, bit lines are configured to access the various layers of the memory array, so the configuration of the bit lines significantly affects the read and/or program speed of memory. Therefore, there is a need for a memory device capable of improving the bandwidth of read and/or program operation.